Just a Kiss?
by LittleHandGranade
Summary: ¿Desperdiciarías tu primer beso solo para silenciar a alguien? Peor aun ¿Alguien a quien odias? ¿Qué pasaría si terminaras pensando que el beso no fue tan malo?¿Y si quisieras volver a besarlo? RxEm One-shoot


Just a Kiss

¿Desperdiciarías tu primer beso solo para silenciar a alguien? Peor aun ¿Alguien a quien odias? ¿Qué pasaría si terminaras pensando que el beso no fue tan malo?¿Y si quisieras volver a besarlo? RxEm One-shoot

_______________________________________________________

…_¿Beso? Un truco superfluo para dejar de hablar _

_cuando las palabras se tornan superfluas…_

La rubia suspiro mientras miraba el reloj. ¿Desde cuando las manecillas tardaban tanto en moverse? Se revolvió en su asiento sin prestar verdadera atención. Claro, no es que estuviese ansiosa o algo por el estilo. Pero algo picaba su mente esa tarde.

¿Qué era?

Miro dos bancas más atrás y contemplo al chico de cabello oscuro y rizado mirando el techo con especial atención. Este sintió los ojos de la chica sobre el y la miro fijamente.

Rosalie pudo sentir como sus mejillas se ponían de color rojo.

Era tan humillante que de entre todos los estudiantes Emmett Cullen fuera el único que supiera su secreto. Y peor aun, que ella no le intimidara lo suficiente como para que se quedase callado.

Movió su pie con impaciencia al compás del tic tac del reloj.

¡Dios! Esa situación comenzaba a ponerla de nervios. Arranco una hoja de la parte de atrás de su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir en ella.

PLAN A: Persuadir a Cullen de no decir nada

PLAN B: Si eso no funciona, rogarle.

PLAN C: En caso de que eso falle, llevarlo a un lugar vacío, asesinarlo y enterrar su cadáver.

Contemplo la hoja satisfecha y la guardo en el bolsillo de sus jeans al tiempo que la campana sonaba. Se puso de pie y cuando estaba a punto de acercarse al chico, Alice se interpuso en su camino.

-Hola Rose- saludo la pelinegra mientras le seguía por le pasillo.

-Ehm…hola Alice- saludo la ojiazul intentando perderse entre la multitud que había en el pasillo.

-¿Estas tratando de perderme?- pregunto Alice aun siguiéndola.

Rosalie resoplo.- No es eso. Solo que necesito hablar con alguien en privado.

-De acuerdo- dijo Alice- Solo quería recordarte que hoy iremos al cine junto con mis hermanos.

-Si, claro- respondido Rose distraídamente mientras buscaba a Emmett en el estacionamiento.- Te veré ahí.

Camino hacia donde el chico se encontraba recargado sobre su Jeep.

-Cullen, ¿podemos hablar?

-¿De que deberíamos hablar Barbie?- pregunto el fingiendo inocencia.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- casi grito Rosalie. Pero ciertamente no podía hacer una escena frente a todos.

-Bien hablemos- respondió el con una sonrisa socarrona surcando su rostro.

"¿Aunque no por eso menos linda, verdad?" le dijo su conciencia a la chica. Ella frunció el ceño ¿Desde cuando Emmett Cullen era lindo?

-Preferiría que fuera en privado- contesto Rosalie entre dientes.- No quiero que todo el mundo se entere de que yo…bueno tu sabes.

-¿Lo se?- pregunto el. Rosalie le miro enfadada.

-Si lo sabes, que yo aun no he…- la rubia miro hacia ambos lados antes de continuar- Dadomiprimerbeso- dijo atropelladamente.

Emmett esbozo otra sonrisa burlona.

-Oh vamos- le dijo- No tiene nada de malo que todos se enteren de que la señorita popular que tiene a todos los chicos a sus pies no ha dado su pri…mph!- La rubia le puso la mano en la boca para que no hablara, pero el chico le lamió la mano haciendo que le soltara.

-¡Iugh!- grito Rosalie limpiándose con la camiseta del chico.

-Vamos, no es para tanto- dijo Emmett.

-Eres un reverendo idiota- grito Rosalie, atrayendo varias miradas curiosas.

-Cuida tus palabras Hale- le dijo Emmett sonriendo- No querrás que por accidente se me suelte la lengua.

La rubia coloco sus manos sobre su cadera y entrecerró los ojos:

- Quisiera ver que lo dijeras- le contesto de forma retadora.

El solo le sonrío maliciosamente antes de gritar:

-¡Hey! Escuchen todos- las miradas de la mayoría de los estudiantes se posaron sobre el y la rubia, la cual tenia los nervios de punta y estaba pálida. Al parecer el chico si se atrevería- ¡A que no saben! Nuestra querida Rosalie Hale, líder de las porristas acaba de contarme algo y quiere que lo comparta con ustedes.

Rose le miro con el miedo brillando en sus ojos. Emmett sintió compasión de la chica pero no se echaría para atrás. Nadie retaba a un Cullen sin pagar las consecuencias.

-Ella me dijo que a sus diecisiete años aun no ha dado su…

Y de pronto todo paso muy rápido. La chica jalo al muchacho de la playera atrayéndolo hacia sus labios. El muchacho abrió los ojos aturdido. Eso realmente no se lo esperaba.

Si se había enterado de algo aparte de que la chica no había besado a nadie era también que ese no era el tipo de beso que ella hubiese querido.

_El muchacho entro a la habitación de su hermana rápidamente. Necesitaba encontrar el libro que le había prestado a la duendecilla la tarde anterior. Se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a buscar entre los papeles y la ropa._

"_Y ella dice que soy sucio" pensó, cuando una luz naranja que titilaba en la pantalla del computador llamo su atención._

_**Rose dice:**__ Alice promete que no se lo dirás a nadie!!!! _

_El muchacho se intereso en la conversación. ¿Así que la Barbie amiga de su hermana tenia un secreto? Se preguntaba que podía ser. _

_Camino hacia el pasillo y miro que su hermana no estuviera cerca antes de volver a sentarse frente al ordenador. _

_**Alice dice:**__ Estas bromeando? Rose, llevas saliendo con chicos desde que tenemos 14 y no has besado a nadie aun???? _

_El chico quedo en shock al leer eso. ¿Rosalie Hale no había besado a nadie? Eso era algo realmente difícil de creer. _

_**Rose dice: **__Es que simplemente no ha llegado el chico y el lugar indicado!!_

_**Alice dice: **__Y según tu cuando será eso?_

_**Rose dice: **__Bueno, el chico debe ser alguien interesante, cortes debe amarme por lo que realmente soy no solo por ser bonita. Y me gustaría que fuera en el parque a la luz de la luna. _

_**Alice: **__Eres una romántica sin remedio!_

_**Rose dice: **__Xb_

Y ese definitivamente no era un parque a la luz de la luna. Y aunque fuera el tipo de chico que había descrito, a fin de cuentas ambos se odiaban.

La chica lo soltó y le miro unos instantes antes de echarse a correr.

_______________________________________________________

Miro el blanco techo de su habitación con inusual interés, como si ahí estuviese la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Esa probablemente había sido la cosa más estúpida que había hecho en su vida. Había desperdiciado su primer beso y todo para que. Para silenciar a un idiota.

"Aunque debes admitir que no estuvo del todo mal"

Y ahora su subconsciente no dejaba de repetirle lo maravilloso que había sido ese beso. Definitivamente, se había vuelto loca.

_______________________________________________________

-Emmett ¿No vas a bajar a comer?- pregunto su madre abriendo la puerta.

-No tengo hambre mamá- respondió el chico

Esme asintió sin ocultar la preocupación por el estado del mayor de sus hijos. Desde que había llegado se había encerrado en su habitación y no había querido salir por nada.

Mientras tanto el pelinegro encendió el estereo, que comenzó a sonar en la canción donde se había quedado esa mañana.

It was a flood, it was a fire  
it was a walk on a wire  
it was that moment in time  
I'll never chase from my mind  
it was more than just a kiss.  
Just a kiss can make my heart ache  
just a kiss can make me fall  
just a kiss can make my whole world shake  
but your kiss did it all  
I don't pretend to know love's mysteries  
but baby I know this,  
when you touched your lips to mine  
it was more than just a kiss.

Emmett suspiro. Se sentía como un idiota. No, estaba seguro de que era uno. Después de todo le había robado su primer beso a esa chica. Insoportable o no estaba seguro de que ella no merecía eso.

Se relamió la boca y pudo sentir aun el sabor del lipstick de la muchacha. Fresas y cerezas.

Era realmente…delicioso.

Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada intentando sofocar esos pensamientos.

¿Desde cuando pensaba que la rubia era linda? ¿Y que besaba realmente bien?

Era patético, de acuerdo.

Pero no podía evitar el querer volver a sentir los delicados labios de Rose sobre los suyos.

Quería sentir el calor de su aliento dentro de su boca.

Rosalie bufo exasperada. Eso era el colmo. Tomo su chaqueta del suelo y se dispuso a dar una vuelta.

¿Y que mejor que el parque para tomar algo de aire?

…_La casualidad nos da siempre lo que no se nos hubiera ocurrido pedir…_

Observo el suelo de piedra mientras caminaba distraídamente abrazándose a si misma. Al parecer la noche había decidido caer demasiado pronto, trayendo con ella un manto de aire helado.

Continuo caminando hasta que algo la hizo caer.

-Lo siento, iba distraído- se disculpo la persona. Rosalie levanto la vista encontrándose con un rostro familiar.

"¿Cullen? Justo lo que me faltaba" pensó mientras se ponía de pie.

"Admite que te agrada que este aquí" le replico su subconsciente. Ella no respondió, porque quizá, muy en el fondo, tenia algo de razón.

-Uh, hola Barbie- saludo Emmett sin animo sentándose en una banca cercana.

-¿A sido un mal día verdad?- pregunto ella sentándose junto a el.

-Lamento mucho lo que paso esta tarde- le dijo Emmett- No era mi intención que…

La chica coloco un dedo sobre los labios de el para silenciarlo.

-Me gustaría pensar que no fui la única que lo disfruto- le respondió ella agachando la cabeza para que no notara el sonrojo que se extendía sobre sus mejillas.

Emmett parpadeo confundido. ¿Ella acababa de decir que…?

-¿Estas hablando en serio?

-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?- pregunto Rosalie frunciendo el ceño.

El muchacho antes de pararse y abrazarla.

Ahora fue el turno de Rose de estar sorprendida.

-No sabes lo bien que me hace sentir eso- le dijo el.

Rosalie sonrío antes de abrazarle. El muchacho la tomo del mentón antes de decirle:

-No sabes cuanto estuve soñando con hacer esto toda la tarde.

Y ante la sorpresa de la chica la beso. Ella correspondió al beso con intensidad, mientras el viento acaricibia sus mejillas, mientras una ligera melodía se escuchaba con el mecer de las hojas al viento.

Con la luna como único testigo del sentimiento que acababa de nacer entre ambos.

Porque para muchos lo de esa tarde había sido solo un beso. Pero para ellos, era mucho mas que eso…

It was a flood, it was a fire  
it was a walk on a wire  
it was that moment in time  
I'll never chase from my mind  
it was more than just a kiss.  
Just a kiss can make my heart ache  
just a kiss can make me fall  
just a kiss can make my whole world shake  
but your kiss did it all  
i don't pretend to know love's mysteries  
but baby I know this,  
when you touched your lips to mine  
it was more than just a kiss.

________________________________________________________________________

**N/A: **Si otro de mis extraños one-shoots hehe. Pero ya saben la inspiración llega cuando uno menos se lo espera o al menos asi es en mi caso. Y bien ¿Qué les parecio? Al principio crei que seria un drabble porque no sabia que escribir pero luego la inspiración llego a mi. Bueno, espero sus opiniones. Me gusto el recibimiento que tuvo me one-shoot: 7 minutos en el paraiso 12 Reviews! Wow!es lo mas que he tenido en un one-shoot. También agradecimientos a quienes dejaron review en Dark Porcelain otro EmxR crei que no tendria ningun review.

**Agradecimeinto especial: **Mi amiga Marii por ayudarme con el summary y a NatsuAlice-Quirky que me dejo un review en Dark Porcelain. Ese review me encanto, me levanto mucho el animo.

La canción? Just a Kiss de Steve Holy

Besos,

Candii

Y ya vengo pronto con otro one-shoot, ahora un Carlisle X Esme

**Caramelos de Manzana**

Porque muchas veces lo mejor de nuestra vida esta frente a nuestras narices y ni siquiera lo notamos. Sino, pregúntenle a Carlisle, que lo descubrió al mirar por su ventana.


End file.
